


Папочка поможет

by tsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Lance, Daddy Kink, Daddy Shiro, M/M, Top Shiro, innocent submissive, submissive lance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak
Summary: Широ помогает Лэнсу расслабиться после тяжелой миссии.





	Папочка поможет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daddy Helps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773819) by [behindtheimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala). 



> shance is my reason to translate porn
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7135680) : )

Миссия была напряженной — как и предыдущие, черт побери. Вместо теплых приветствий на собрании после миссии все скинули доспехи и заползли в кровати. Кроме одного.  
  
Широ спустился вниз по коридору, стараясь не наделать шума. Он повстречал Пидж, направляющуюся в ванную, но, будучи окутанной сном и без очков, она приняла его за Кита.  
  
Когда Широ открыл дверь, Лэнс был уже голый и мокрый после душа. Широ мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Мальчик мой~, — позвал он.  
  
Лэнс развернулся и счастливо улыбнулся.  
  
— Папочка! — прошептал Лэнс, протягивая руки к мужчине.  
  
Широ улыбнулся чуть шире и, быстрыми движениями скинув с себя одежду на пол, пробрался к Лэнсу в постель.  
  
Лэнс обхватил Широ руками и некоторое время удерживал. Широ медленно поводил руками под подушкой и выудил оттуда смазку. Он налил немного жидкости на пальцы. Легкий щелчок колпачка пробудил Лэнса.  
  
— Мы будем трахаться, папочка? — мягко прошептал Лэнс. Широ кивнул.  
  
— Это было так давно, и мне придется вновь растянуть тебя, — пояснил он и ввел один палец в дырочку Лэнса. Тот сделал легкий вздох, и Широ ухмыльнулся — он знал, что там Лэнс чувствителен к его прикосновениям.  
  
— Папочка, как хорошо, — промямлил он.  
  
— Я знаю, милый принц. Расслабься, и я сделаю тебе хорошо. Ты же хочешь папочкин член, да? — прошептал Широ Лэнсу в ухо.  
  
Лэнс поежился и затем чуть кивнул.  
  
— Хочу, — признался он.  
  
Широ аккуратно повернул его голову свободной рукой.  
  
— Взгляни, с каким нетерпением ты обхватываешь мой палец. Ты так сильно хочешь папочкин член?  
  
Широ прикусил ухо Лэнса и, спустившись чуть ниже, оставил на его шее засос. Тот кончил и отозвался громким похотливым стоном.  
  
— Взгляни на этот член, мальчик мой. Возбужденный и мокрый оттого лишь, что папочка поиграл с твоей задницей, — сказал Широ Лэнсу, зная, что это заставит его кончить, и это сработало: Лэнс вскрикнул и обильно излился на пальцы Широ.  
  
— Папочка, прошу! — прошептал он, и его щеки загорелись в желании.  
  
Широ вытащил из него пальцы и звонко шлепнул его по заднице. Лэнс зарылся пальцами в простыни.  
  
— Черт, Лэнс, — тихо проговорил Широ, прильнув к его шее.  
  
Он на миг отодвинулся, и Лэнс воспользовался этим, чтобы перекатиться и обхватить ногами его бедра. Широ взглянул на него сверху вниз и хохотнул.  
  
— Ты так сильно его хочешь, мальчик мой? — спросил Широ, и Лэнс, раскрасневшись, быстро кивнул. — Ладно, ладно, — ухмыльнулся Широ и осторожно откинулся на спину с Лэнсом на себе. Тот придвинулся к его члену.  
  
— Папочка, хочу его в себя, — пробормотал Лэнс, прикусив губу. Широ взглянул на своего мальчика, чуть улыбнувшись, когда встретился с его раскрасневшимся лицом и полным желания взглядом.  
  
— Тогда давай. Будь хорошим мальчиком и насадись на папочкин член, пока я не кончил в тебя, — сказал он и обхватил тонкие бедра Лэнса руками.  
  
Он аккуратно обхватил член Широ и удерживал его, пока не соскользнул на него. Тот бы так себе и лежал, если бы не обожал то, как Лэнс от сосредоточения высовывает язык, пытаясь прийти в себя и расслабиться так, чтобы член Широ полностью вошел в него.  
  
Широ поднял глаза на Лэнса, широко улыбнувшись.  
  
— Ты лучший в мире снайпер, — прошептал Широ, издав тихий стон, когда Лэнс съехал вниз. Его щеки порозовели от папиной похвалы.  
  
— Папочка, как широко, — простонал он, нежно поглаживая живот.  
  
Широ кивнул.  
  
— Папочкин член так глубоко, да? — ответил он, не скрывая улыбки.  
  
Лэнс быстро закивал.  
  
— Хочу потрогать.  
  
— Себя? — спросил Широ, и ему закивали в ответ. — Нет, твой оргазм уже близко.  
  
Лэнс надул губы, но Широ нежно приобнял его и, простонав, стал постепенно насаживать его на свой член.  
  
— Боже, в тебе так узко, — процедил Широ сквозь зубы, сдерживая оргазм.  
  
Он поднял взгляд как раз тогда, когда Лэнс дернулся и издал сдавленный стон.  
  
— Уже?  
  
Широ скользнул по бедрам Лэнса и со стонами начал вбиваться в него.  
  
Лэнс излился, сложив свои руки на руки Широ, вцепившегося в него.  
  
— Папочка, мне так хорошо, — проговорил он.  
  
Широ еще подвигался в нем и обильно излился в него. Лэнс простонал и кончил следом. Широ убрал руки с его бедер и, прижимая ближе, осторожно сдвинул его с груди. Лэнс облегченно вздохнул и скользнул руками к его спине, чтобы обнять.  
  
— Больше не уходи от меня, папочка, — нежно попросил он.  
  
— Папочка не уйдет, обещаю, — также нежно ответил Широ, еще ближе прижимая к себе своего мальчика.  
  
И он почувствовал, как тот обнимает его крепче.


End file.
